


Too Tired

by Luvcandy24



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Rough Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvcandy24/pseuds/Luvcandy24
Summary: Kyo didn't get a wink of sleep last night. How will this affect him during the day? Fluffy fluff stuff and a little bit more... ;) Kyo x Tohru Fanfiction
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was inspired by my own sleepless personality. My husband says I have no filter and am an aggressive cuddler. Also the curse is broken.

Tohru had noticed that she was the second person to wake up every morning in the Sohma house. Kyo was the first. She sometimes heard him close his door quietly when it was still dark outside. She assumed it was to train or go for a run. When she was making breakfast, she never heard him come back inside, but he joined her in the kitchen already wearing his school uniform. He had been more friendly since the curse had broken and Tohru couldn't say she minded. She loved seeing Kyo so happy. However this morning was different.

Tohru was cooking breakfast as usual, and she heard someone slump against the door frame. She assumed it was Yuki and started to greet him.

"Good morning, Yu-Kyo?!" She said. Kyo was almost asleep standing in the kitchen. He didn't respond but continued to shuffle forward. Tohru had never seen him like this.

"Are you okay, Kyo?! Are you sick?!" Tohru exclaimed. She ran over to put her hand on his forehead. She didn't think he felt too warm and looked at his face. His eyes were still closed and his breathing was starting to even out. He slumped forward and pushed Tohru against the counter next to the sink, wrapping his arms around her waist. Tohru's face flushed red, shocked at the bold move. He leaned against her and rested his head on top of hers. She couldn't move. What was he doing?

"Uh, Kyo?" she said quietly. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, bringing her closer.

"Hmm?" he finally hummed.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He didn't answer for a moment and Tohru thought he had fallen asleep.

"You're so small and easy to hug." He said, his voice wrapped in layers of sleep. It made Tohru week in the knees.

"Oh, am I?" Tohru questioned with a shaky voice. Kyo just nodded. She pulled her head out from under his to try to look at him. He had light bags under his eyes, telling Tohru he probably hadn't slept at all last night. She saw his eyebrows scrunch up at the loss of her head. In a bold move, he grabbed the backs of her thighs and lifted her to sit on the counter. Tohru yelped as he did. Then he stepped inbetween her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist once again, pulling her close. He rested his head on her shoulder and she could feel his breath on her neck. Kyo hummed in satisfaction.

"Much better..." he mumbled. Tohru was conflicted on what she should do. She still had to finished breakfast but she was also enjoying this. She reached over slightly to turn off the burner and then wrapped her arms around Kyo's neck. He pulled her impossibly closer and sighed. Tohru couldn't help but smile. It was only when Shigure walked in on the couple that Tohru really freaked out.

"Oh, my flower breakfast smells delicious... What's going on here?" He gestured at the pair. Tohru thought steam might have been coming out of her ears because her face felt so hot.

"Oh! Um, I'm not really sure, you see Kyo is very tired and I was cooking breakfast but then this sort of just happened and-" Shigure cut off Tohru's ramblings and just giggled.

"Kyo would never admit it, but he's been like this when he's exhausted since he was very young. Just ask Shisho." Tohru's mind reeled. She couldn't imagine Kyo being like this with anyone. He was too guarded before. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden loss of Kyo. He was laying flat on the floor, not moving. She looked around and saw Yuki, who had an irritated look on his face.

"Stupid cat. What do you think you're doing to Miss Honda?" He nearly growled. Tohru hopped off the counter to help Kyo stand up. She pulled on his arm and he started to move. She saw his eyes open for the first time this morning and noticed immediately that they were bloodshot. Tohru was extremely worried at this point. As she got Kyo on his feet, he still wavered.

"Damn rat," Kyo muttered. He put an arm around Tohru's shoulders and leaned against her. She did her best to support his weight, but she couldn't do this all day and Yuki wouldn't help him on the walk to school.

"Kyo? Maybe you should stay home and try to sleep?" Tohru offered. Kyo just grunted and then responded, "No I need to go to school. We have that quiz today." He released Tohru and plopped down in front of the table. Tohru took this as a sign to serve breakfast. After she had set everything, she looked at Kyo again, worry gnawing at her. He held his head up with one hand and ate with the other. After they were done, the 3 students walked out the front door, saying their goodbyes to Shigure.

Kyo had his eyes open but barely. He kept straying from the path so Tohru reached out and laced her fingers through his, tugging him near her whenever he started to stray again. Kyo let himself smile a little bit at the feeling of her hand in his. He tried to curl his fingers to hold her hand better, but his body wouldn't let him. They continued like this, even as they walked through school. Eyes followed the pair, whispering about how Tohru was holding his hand. As they entered their classroom. Tohru led Kyo to his seat and moved to go sit at hers. But Kyo found just enough strength told squeeze her hand. She looked at him and noticed the soft look on his face.

"Thank you." He said quietly before releasing her fingers. Tohru just blushed and sat at her desk.

The entire day Kyo felt like crap. He was trying so hard to stay awake that it actually made him more tired. He snuck glances at Tohru throughout their lessons and thought about what he did this morning. He knew he could get like that because Shisho had told him once how clingy he was when he was sleepy. Kyo didn't believe it at first but then Shisho recorded him and showed Kyo the next day.

When the bell rang for lunch, Kyo made no move to lift his head from his desk. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a slightly worried Tohru.

"Kyo, it's sunny outside. Do you want to eat on the roof today? Maybe that will help you wake up a bit." She offered.

Kyo slightly lifted his head from the surface of his desk and nodded before attempting to stand. He was pretty wobbly still so Tohru hugged his arm in an attempt to steady him. They started to walk up the stairs towards the roof. Kyo wasn't paying attention, but he was pretty sure Momiji and Haru made an attempt to join them, but he didn't hear them follow.

Kyo felt the sun on his face when they walked onto the roof and smiled a bit. It woke him up the tiniest bit. Maybe Tohru was right. She guided him to a slightly shady spot and they sat on the ground together. Tohru knelt and Kyo leaned back against the cool wall and barely registered that Tohru was still hugging his arm to her. He cracked one eye open to peek at her. Her eyes were on the sky, watching clouds with a small smile on her face. He then looked down at the hand connected to the arm she was hugging. It was palm up on one of her knees. He sighed and closed his eyes, flipping his hand to lightly rest it on her thigh, right above her knee. He felt her jump a bit and tried not to smile. Eventually, he felt her tension slowly slip away and she leaned her head against his shoulder. He willed himself not to blush. She started to rub one of her thumbs on his arm. 'Damn it' Kyo mentally cursed. This was sweet torture. His eyes started to feel heavy again as the sun shined on their skin. Soon he was asleep.

Tohru was enjoying how close Kyo was to her. She loved how strong his arm felt, how the callouses on his hand barely rubbed on her thigh, making her shiver. She heard his breath even out and looked up at him. His head was tilted back against the wall they were leaning on and his eyes were closed. She never realized how long his eyelashes were. She put her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes too. She knew they would wake up in time for class, but that was an hour away. Tohru wanted Kyo to get as much sleep as he could.

Tohru drifted in and out of sleep, checking her watch occasionally, but the last time she woke up, she noticed the lack of Kyo beside her. She opened her eyes and saw his head was on her lap. One of his arms was wrapped around the front of her knees. Her face flushed and she checked her watch. They still had about 10 minutes for the bell rang. She opted not to move her legs, but she drew one of her hands to his head, lightly stroking his orange hair. She heard a content sigh escape him and she froze, only to continue when he didn't move.

Kyo woke up as soon as she touched his head. He wasn't used to people touching him so freely, and at first he wanted to tense up, but his body still felt so groggy. He kept his eyes closed as she started to move her hand through his locks. It felt heavenly. A sigh left him and she froze. 'No, don't stop' Kyo begged in his thoughts. He made sure to regulate his breathing and keep still. Tohru resumed her actions, taking the liberty of pushing her fingers a bit deeper into his hair, closer to his scalp. He was so engrossed in the sensation that when she lightly scraped her nails against his head, he realized he was almost asleep again. Her nails had woken him up though, sending shivers down his spine. He hoped she wouldn't notice and continue, however she started to shake his shoulder lightly.

"Kyo... We need to go back to class." She said lightly. Kyo was determined to stay right where he was. He groaned a little bit to let her know he was awake, but wrapped his arm around her knees a little tighter. Tohru giggled and ran her fingers through his hair again, removing the crease between his eyebrows he didn't realize had formed.

"Come on, Kyo! The sooner we go back to class, the sooner we can go home." Kyo couldn't argue with that. He slowly lifted himself off of her lap and stretched. He couldn't lie, he felt more awake now. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Thank you. I feel a little better now." He reached and ruffled the top of her hair a bit before he stood up. He offered his hand to pull her up, and she took it with a smile.

"I'm glad you're less tired! You fell asleep very quickly. Did you sleep at all last night?" She asked. Kyo just chuckled.

"Not at all. I was already tired after dinner but I couldn't go to sleep all night. I just kept tossing and turning." He replied. They walked back towards their classroom and Tohru was deep in thought.

"Well, maybe I could help you tonight if you can't sleep again?" She offered. Kyo's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. 'What is she referring to?' he thought.

"O-okay," Kyo said hesitantly. They sat down in their seats and Tohru was attentively listening to their lesson. Kyo felt the familiar pull of sleep as he laid his head on the desk.

The final bell woke Kyo up. He didn't open his eyes for a second, but when he did, he was face to face with Tohru's short skirt. He looked up at her face and realized she was talking to Uo, who was having a fun time trying to wake Kyo up.

"HEY CARROTS. ARE YOU GOING TO WAKE UP OR WHAT?" She said loudly in front of Kyo.

"He didn't much sleep last night apparently so maybe we should let him rest for a few extra minutes." Tohru said. Kyo buried his head in his arms and smiled. She was so kind and considerate all the time.

"Shut it, Yankee. I'm awake." Kyo said tiredly. "Ready to go Tohru?"

"Oh! Yes!" Tohru said with a smile. Tohru said goodbye to her friends and she and Kyo walked out of their classroom with Yuki in tow. They walked home slowly, or at least Kyo and Tohru did. Yuki seemed to have little patience today and quickly passed them. Eventually, the pair couldn't even see him anymore. Tohru had hugged Kyo's arm like she had at school and held him close. Kyo stifled a laugh.

"You know I'm okay to walk now, Tohru." He said with a smile.

"Oh." Tohru said. She looked down and removed her arms from him reluctantly. Kyo blushed. Did she want to hold onto him like that? He held his hand out to her.

"...Just in case," he mumbled. Tohru laced her fingers through his and they continued walking. Tohru and Kyo chatted lightly as they got close to the house. Tohru could tell Kyo was still tired though.

"Kyo?" Tohru asked lightly.

"Hmm?" Kyo mumbled back.

"Promise you won't fall asleep on the roof, please. I don't want you to get hurt..." She said. Kyo was taken aback for a second. What was she talking about? He gave her a confused look.

"It's just that you often relax on the roof and you also move around in your sleep and I'm afraid that you would fall off the roof and get hurt. I know it sounds silly but I'm still worried." She explained. Kyo chuckled and knocked her gently on the head with his free hand.

"Dope. Okay, I promise." Kyo said. Tohru gave him a large smile and he decided his sleepless night was worth it.

As they walked into the house, Tohru went upstairs to change out of her school uniform and not doubt get started on dinner. Kyo followed her up and went into his room to change also. Instead of his normal cargo pants and hooded short sleeve combo, he decided to go for gray sweatpants and a T-shirt. As he walked downstairs, he could hear Tohru humming to herself as she made dinner. He only smiled as he walked into the living room and sat down at the table. Shigure had already been watching some sort of show and Yuki was in the corner reading a book. Kyo slumped forward and closed his eyes.

The next thing he knew was Tohru gently rubbing his shoulder.

"Kyo? Dinner is ready." She said softly in his ear, almost like a secret. He looked up and saw that Yuki and Shigure were already eating. Had he really fallen asleep again? He sat up and started grabbing the food before him. He ate slowly and all the while, Tohru was stealing worried glances towards him. Maybe he really was getting sick.

After dinner, Yuki and Tohru did the dishes while Shigure retreated into his room, presumably to ignore his manuscript. Kyo went up to the roof as usual and he was reminded of his promise to Tohru. 'Don't fall off the roof' he reminded himself. Maybe it would have been better if he just went to his room, but he felt more at peace outside. He laid back against the cool tiles and looked at the starts. He started to pick out the constellations when he heard Tohru climbing the ladder.

"I'm glad you kept your promise!" she called out. He couldn't help himself. He smiled at her and sat up, beckoning for her to sit beside him. When she did, she pulled her knees to her chest and looked at the stars like he had just a moment ago.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Kyo questioned lightly. Tohru flushed and started to stutter an explanation before Kyo laughed and knocked her on the head with a fist. "I was just kidding, calm down." He said.

They fell into a comfortable silence and eventually Kyo laid down again, sighing as he put his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes for a moment before he heard Tohru lay down next to him on her side, resting a hand on his shirt. 'She must really be worried about me falling off, huh?' Kyo thought. He moved one of his hands to place it on top hers. He couldn't see, but he could guess she was blushing. Her hands were so small compared to his and he loved the feeling. They stayed silent and soon he heard Tohru's breathing even out. He looked down at her and saw she was asleep.

"What a hypocrite," Kyo mumbled, smiling. He didn't want to wake her, but he also didn't want her to sleep on the roof. It was uncomfortable and cold. He picked her up bridal style and was surprised when she didn't stir. She was a heavy sleeper apparently. He walked to the edge of the roof and walked down the ladder as best as he could. It helped that she moved her arms around his neck while she slept. He slid open her bedroom door and gently placed her on her bed covering her with a loose blanket. However, he did this with strain as she didn't release her grip around his neck. He tried to lift her joined arms up around his head, but her fingers were tangled in his long hair.

'Crap. What am I supposed to do now?' he thought. He opted for sitting beside her bed and crossing his arms over the top of it. It was comfortable enough and Tohru didn't have to reach as far since she was on her side. He watched her sleep and thought about all they had been through together. She had seen him in his other form and ran to him instead of away. She helped break the curse and openly embraced him. She supported and worried about him. She loved him and he loved her, so why weren't they together yet? Kyo thought that he was being a coward. He knew she wouldn't reject him. Hell, she accepted him even before the curse broke. So what was he waiting for?

Tohru woke the next morning more comfortable than she was when she fell asleep. She recalled the night before and couldn't figure out how she got back to her room. She opened her eyes and immediately saw Kyo's face in front of her. Sometime during the night, he had crawled onto the bed. Her arms were still around his neck. She smiled and closed her eyes again. What she didn't immediately realize was that his arms were around her waist. He slightly shifted and pulled her face to his chest, moving one hand up her back and rested it on the back of her head, holding her there. Tohru's face was bright red. Not that she didn't love this, but she felt it was a little awkward. She tried to put some space in between them by moving her hands from his neck to his chest and pushing, but Kyo just hugged her to him harder.

"Don't..." He almost whined. Tohru knew he was still asleep but still smiled. She tried again to see what he would do. Surprisingly, Kyo let her put about 6 inches of space in between them. But when she looked at his face, she was met with half lidded red eyes, almost glaring at her. She moved her hands from his chest to partially cover her face. She didn't dare say anything. They continued to stare at each other for a few moments before Kyo said, "Get back here". Tohru slightly shook her head and Kyo closed his eyes and sighed.

"If you don't come back willingly, I can make you, you know." His voice sounded like it had the morning before. Layers of sleep making it sound scratchy. Tohru blushed harder and tried to wriggle her way out of Kyo's embrace. She would have been fine if he had stayed asleep, but now that she knew he was awake, she felt embarrassed. Kyo just sighed again before saying, "You asked for it."

He moved forward and gripped Tohru to him tightly. She squeaked in surprise. He tangled his legs in hers and ran his fingers through her silky hair. They stayed like this for several minutes. Tohru's heart was pounding. Eventually it evened out and Kyo was back to breathing deeply. The sun was peeking through her curtains and she new she needed to get started on her weekend chores. With her arms pinned inbetween her and Kyo's chest, they were starting to get sore. She attempted to move them up his chest and hook her arms out, moving his off of her. She knew it probably wouldn't work, but she tried anyways. This only resulted in Kyo waking and feeling Tohru's hands travelling up his chest with only his thin T-shirt separating their skin. He shivered and when her fingers got to his neck, he felt how soft her fingers were. He hummed in content and Tohru's hands froze. She gave up. Might as well enjoy it while she could. Kyo still had a firm grip on her and could feel how fast her heart was beating. He waited for her to continue moving. He had a pretty good idea of what she was trying to do. He started to feign sleep and sure enough, Tohru's hands started to move again, but this time, they threaded into his hair like they had yesterday. Kyo was surprised and had to suppress a groan as he pulled her closer, making Tohru giggle. She continued to play with his hair, scratching his scalp with her long fingernails and Kyo thought it was bliss. He was so lost in the feeling that he opened his mouth and exhaled loudly. There was no pretending anymore. Tohru knew he was awake. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She was invested in her task. Kyo moved his arms to her upper back and pulled her impossibly closer, digging his face into her neck.

"Mmmmm... that feels good..." he said sleepily. Tohru smiled and just responded, "Good." She continued for another few minutes before she sighed and stopped mid-scratch.

"We should get up, Kyo." He could tell she was ready to start her day, but he wasn't ready to release her.

"Nooooo," he groaned into her neck. Tohru just laughed.

"Why not?" She giggled.

"Too tired..." he breathed.

"Come on, Kyo! I need to start breakfast!" Tohru explained as she tried to escape. A wicked thought entered Kyo's mind.

"I bet I can get you to stay in bed with me longer." He whispered in her ear. She shuddered and and blushed.

"K-Kyo!" she exclaimed. Kyo chuckled lowly and pressed his lips to her neck. He felt her heart rate speed up and she gasped.

He continued peppering her neck with kisses, making sure to linger on the spots where she made delicious sounds. Kyo wasn't sure what made him so bold. Maybe it was the fact that he was still so tired, but he was relishing the feeling of Tohru. One of his hands traveled to her waist and he rubbed small circles on the fabric of her night shirt. Tohru sighed in pleasure and continued threading her fingers through his hair. This time Kyo made no attempt to repress his moan. He moved his mouth up her neck and kissed her jaw, and then towards the corner of her mouth. The hand on her waist moved down to her thigh and he gently squeezed. Tohru gave a small yelp and Kyo took this opportunity to cover her mouth with his. He only fantasized how soft her lips would be, but the real thing was much better than he expected. As their mouths moved together, Tohru's grip on Kyo's hair tightened, spurring him on. The hand that was rubbing the fabric of her pants seized her leg and brought it up to his hip. He continued to rub the back of her leg, gripping it to pull her impossibly closer. Their mouths parted only for a brief second so the couple could catch their breathe. To Kyo's delight, it was Tohru who initiated the next kiss. She moaned into his mouth and the vibration sent a shock wave throughout his body. He was seconds away from snapping, but Tohru pulled him out of his head.

"Kyo." she breathed. He moved his mouth back to her neck and lightly bit spots here and there.

"Hmm?"

"You won, but we really should get out of bed now." Tohru said. He halted his movements and chuckled.

"I guess you're right. Since I won, what do I get for a prize?" Kyo asked slyly. Tohru thought for a moment or two before she smiled at him. She leaned forward and gave him a sweet, lingering kiss on his lips. They broke away smiling. "That's my new favorite prize." Kyo said, leaning his forehead against hers. Tohru smiled. "Mine, too." She pecked him on the nose and started detangling herself from him. Kyo watched her get up and stretch. He was laying on his back and when she turned to look at him, he just smiled.

"Umm, Kyo? I need to change. Could you go outside for a minute?" Tohru said hesitantly.

Kyo just smiled wider and threw an arm over his eyes. "Can't. I'm too tired."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything etc. Just writing this made me tired and I had to take a break to take a nap lol

Tohru couldn't believe it. She had only gotten maybe 2 hours of sleep the previous night. She had stayed up to study for a test but didn't realize how late it had gotten. Or early rather, since the first light of day was beginning to show. She had fallen asleep quickly, but she didn't sleep deeply, resulting in her exhausted self. Her alarm went off too soon and she dragged herself out of bed and put on her school uniform. She yawned and stretched, hoping it would wake her even a little bit. It didn't work. She trudged down the stairs to start making breakfast for the Sohma men and herself. She found herself moving automatically but sluggishly and eventually, breakfast was ready. What Tohru didn't realize is that Kyo and Shigure were watching her in surprise. They had never seen her like this before. Shigure nudged Kyo.

"Hey, are you going to help her today? It looks like she might need it..." He said softly. Kyo thought about the previous month when he was in a similar situation. Tohru had taken care of him the entire day. He smiled as he recalled the memory. They had been dating since then and it had been the best month of his life.

"Yeah, I'll make sure she's okay." Kyo responded to his older cousin. He watched as Tohru stumbled around the kitchen, preparing to bring their meal to the table and he swooped in just in time to catch a falling dish, saving it from shattering.

"Oh... Thank you, Kyo..." Tohru said quietly. Kyo was extremely surprised. Normally she would have made a bigger deal of of dropping a plate, apologizing with no end in sight. He watched her continue to the table and set the food down. He followed and placed the plate next to her, clear worry in his eyes.

"Tohru, did you sleep at all last night?" he asked softly. Tohru nodded a little and tried to look up at him.

"Oh, yes. Just not a lot. I was studying for our test." She said with a small smile. Kyo willed himself not to smack his forehead. She was such a space cadet sometimes. He pulled her into a hug and chuckled.

"Tohru," He said quietly in her ear. "We don't have a test today. It's next week." He felt her hands grip the shirt on his back and she dropped her head a little.

"I... am so stupid." She said. Kyo just smirked.

"You're not stupid. Just a little forgetful." He placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"You should probably stay home and sleep though. Uotani and Hanajima would say the same. I think Kyoko would too." He hoped his words would convince her, but he knew better.

"Oh no! I can't skip school just because I'm tired! I'll drink some green tea to help wake me up!" Tohru said with determination. She stood up shakily and began towards the kitchen before Kyo grabbed her wrist.

"I'll make it for you. Sit down and eat." he said with a smile. He gently tugged her wrist and her knees buckled easily. She nodded and started to get her food. Kyo stood and walked towards the cabinet where Tohru kept the tea bags. He found the green tea box and started to boil some water. He looked back towards the table and saw the Yuki had joined the table, looking almost as tired as Tohru, but that was normal. Shigure was reading the paper and taking bites of food every now and then. He could only see Tohru's back but it was slumped forward and she was swaying a bit on her knees. He rolled his eyes and smiled a little bit, thinking about how out of it she could be sometimes.

The kettle on the stove started whistling and he poured water into a mug, followed by a spoonful of honey and the tea bag. He walked over and sat next to Tohru placing the mug in front of her. He noted that her eyes were almost closed completely and he wrapped an arm around her waist, prompting her to look at him.

"Here's your tea. Are you sure you don't want to stay home?" Kyo said. Tohru gave him a soft smile and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm sure. Thank you for making the tea!" She stirred the spoon in the mug around a little, making more steam billow out. Kyo removed his arm and began to eat.

Soon, the three teenagers were making their way out of the front door. Kyo and Tohru had gotten into the habit of holding hands whenever they could since they started dating and Tohru was especially grateful for it today. She felt like she would collapse at any moment, but having Kyo as an anchor was proving very useful. Yuki walked ahead of them, eager to meet up with Machi at the base of the stairs that lead to Shigure's house. That left Kyo and Tohru walking at a leisurely pace together. They walked in silence until Kyo felt Tohru rest her head on his arm and wrapped her free arm around his bicep. He looked down at her and saw her content smile and couldn't help but smile himself.

"Do you remember when I was like this last month?" he asked her softly. Tohru chuckled and nodded.

"Yes. I never would have guessed that you were such a cuddler." Kyo squeezed her hand.

"You better not tell that Yankee. I'll never hear the end of it."

-As the school day continued, Tohru found it harder and harder to stay awake. She wished Kyo sat closer to her so he could keep her awake, but she found herself slumping more and more forward, eventually resting her head on her desk. She didn't know how long she had been in that position, but she felt a familiar muscular arm wrap around her waist.

"Tohru. Wake up..." Kyo said softly in her ear. She lifted her head off her desk and rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, no... How long was I asleep?" She asked and she leaned into him. She noticed he was kneeling beside her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close as he responded.

"I think for about 20 minutes. Don't worry, you can copy my notes. You didn't miss a lot of information." Kyo said.

"Okay..." Tohru said reluctantly. If only she remembered her test was next week. She would have slept just fine and Kyo wouldn't have to help her. She was such a horrible girlfriend.

"I'm sorry to put you through so much trouble, Kyo…" She said quietly in his ear. He released her and tapped his fist lightly on her head.

"It's no big deal. I was just as bad or probably worse." He chuckled.

"Come on. Let's go up to the roof to eat lunch today. Uotani and Hanajima are already waiting for us there." Kyo said. Tohru nodded and stood up and shaky legs. Kyo laced their fingers together and led her upwards. As they opened the door to the roof, Tohru was tackled by Momiji.

"You need to take a nap after school, Tohru!" He said in his wonderful accent. Tohru giggled and agreed, following him over to sit with their friends.

"Tohru, why did you stay up so late last night? You need sleep to function!" Uo said. Tohru blushed.

"I thought our test was today so I stayed up to study." She explained. Momiji laughed and the other chuckled.

"You would, Tohru." Uo said while laughing.

"Now she'll be extra prepared and get the best score out of all of us." Kyo bragged. He was always eager to show Tohru off and praise her. She blushed harder.

"Oh, Kyo!" she exclaimed and hid her face in his chest. He smiled and held her.

"I agree. Tohru is an excellent student." Hana said in her usual monotonous voice, but her smile clearly showed how much she cared for Tohru.

"Amen to that!" Uo yelled. Tohru had gotten quite comfortable leaning against Kyo and with his arm around her waist, she felt the familiar pull of sleep. When he began rubbing her hip with his thumb, Tohru lightly hummed in content and let herself fall asleep.

Kyo wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep, but he let the others know so they could keep their voices down. He held her close and savored the feeling of her. How tiny she was, how soft, and how kind hearted. Kyo barely spoke another word during their lunch break, opting to linger on memories of Tohru. When they first met and how he was instantly hit with a feeling he didn't recognize. Their first New Years. How uncomfortable he felt when they went shopping for her pink swim suit. How worried he was when she got sick. But he mostly thought of when she saw the true cat form. He thought his life was over. He was honestly ready to go into the Cat Room the very moment she saw him. He never expected her to come after him, loving him so much that she pushed past her feelings of fear of him to comfort him. He wished he had kissed her then, but he needed to have her in his arms. And even now, with her in his arms again, he knew he would never tire of the feeling.

Kyo heard the bell ring and brought a hand to her cheek.

"Tohru," he said softly. He saw the others and noticed they were waiting.

"You guys go ahead. I'll bring her down to class in a minute." He said, leaving no room for another option. Their friends walked away and Kyo turned his attention back to Tohru.

"Tohru... We need to go to class." She began to stir, but not enough to fully wake. Kyo leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly. This woke her up almost instantly. She squeaked a little as she realized what the situation was.

"Kyo!" she yelped. Kyo just chuckled and gave her a brilliant smile.

"I knew that would wake you up. Come on, time for class." He stood and offered her his hands, which she gladly took. He barely had to pull to lift her off the ground.

"You're still so skinny..." he muttered. They walked hand in hand back to their classroom and Tohru noticed she was able to stay awake this time. She was so grateful to Kyo for letting her sleep on him. Maybe she should make him something he really liked as a thank you...

The couple walked through the front door of Shigure's house and started upstairs. They had gotten into the habit of studying together, switching rooms every now and then. Today, they opted for Kyo's room. Tohru went into her room to change out of her uniform and she pulled on a light sundress that went a little past her knees. She walked across the hall and knocked on Kyo's door.

"Come in," Kyo called. Tohru walked in to see Kyo in his casual jeans, but missing his shirt. Tohru had grown accustomed to seeing Kyo bare chested but she would never get used to how gorgeous he was. He pulled on a light gray T-shirt and sat down at his desk, pulling his extra chair next to him for Tohru. She only snapped out of her trance when he called her name.

"Tohru! Maybe Momiji was right... You should take a nap." He said. She looked at him with a confused look on her face. This gave Kyo the confirmation he needed. He stood and grabbed her small hand, leading her to his futon. He sat and pulled her down with him.

"Now sleep." Kyo basically commanded. Tohru smiled and leaned in to press her lips against his. He responded enthusiastically, holding her face with his free hand.

"Thank you," Tohru mumbled as she pulled away. She said down and pulled his comforter up to her waist. Kyo needed to punch a wall or something. She was too cute. He chose to brush her hair off her her neck instead. When she let out a content sigh at this action, he decided he would just play with her hair until she fell asleep. It didn't take very long. After a few minutes, Kyo returned to his schoolwork, determined to get it done so he could spend more time with Tohru when she woke up.

A couple hours flew by, and Tohru was still sleeping. Kyo had finished his homework and had crawled into the bed next to her. He held her in his arms and tangled her legs with his and he thanked whatever deity that the curse was broken. He wanted to hold her like this forever. Another hour or so passed and Tohru woke up. She quickly noticed that she was staring at Kyo's chest and her arms were around his neck. It seemed like that was the best place for them when she was unconscious. She moved her fingers just enough to notice how soft Kyo's hair was and for him to stir in his sleep at the motion. He squeezed her a little harder and relaxed after a second. His breath was even and Kyo couldn't help but think about how peaceful he looked. Shisho had told her in confidence that Kyo was deeply depressed before he met Tohru. She had cried that night and Kyo had tried to console her, but she wouldn't relent and tell him why. She still hadn't, she was just happy he was happy. Tohru moved one of her hands from Kyo's neck to his jaw, tracing the bone with her thumb. She didn't know Kyo had awoken and was feigning sleep. Tohru continued her ministrations and eventually leaned in and lightly pressed her lips to his. Kyo responded instantly, capturing her lips and moving a hand to the back of her head holding her there. She squeaked in surprise, but melted in his arms nonetheless. After a few moments, Kyo released her mouth and rested his forehead on hers.

"Have a good nap?" He asked innocently. Tohru's face was still flushed from their kiss and tried to find coherent words.

"Y-yes..." She stuttered.

Kyo gave her a wicked grin.

"Good, because you won't be sleeping for a while." Tohru was sure her face was as red as an apple at this point.

"Kyo!" She hugged him close so she could hide her face in his neck. Kyo just laughed.

"I was just kidding! You're too easy to tease." He said. He felt Tohru hit his shoulder and he laughed again.

"Sorry," he said with a smile on his face. He leaned down and kissed her temple and he felt her shiver.

"You're so mean Kyo..." Tohru said laughing, nowhere near serious. She untangled herself from her boyfriend and sat up, stretching her arms high up and arching her back. Kyo watched with fascination. She was still so beautiful. She made a move to stand, but Kyo quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her back down beside him. He took it a step further and laid half on top of her, careful not to crush her.

"Kyo, I was going ot go make dinner," She said with a shaky voice. Kyo just sighed in content and didn't move.

"What if I make salmon?" she tried. Kyo had to admit it was tempting, but he remained still. Tohru was running out of ideas.

"What if... I sleep here tonight?" She whispered. Kyo tried not to smile. It was true that they'd had 'sleepovers' and they have used Kyo's room for that before. This wasn't anything new to him. He just wanted to see how far she would go. Another sigh left his lips, telling Tohru that he wasn't going to budge yet. She thought hard. What could she use as leverage? When she couldn't think of anything, she simply gave up and relaxed under him.

"Hey Tohru," Kyo whispered. "I have a bet for you." This piqued her interest.

"Hmm?" She inquired. Kyo smirked. There was no way she was going to do this, but he just wanted to see how much she would blush.

"If you can stay silent no matter what for one minute, I'll let you go." Kyo said. Tohru pondered. How hard could it be?

"Deal." She said firmly. Not half a second later, Kyo was kissing her neck. Tohru had to slap her hand over her mouth to keep quiet.

"None of that..." Kyo mumbled. He took both of her hands and pinned them next to her head. He moved his mouth to hers, gently biting her lower lip. Tohru felt her throat constrict and Kyo moved so he hovered over her completely. He gathered her hands into one of his and held them above her head, using his free hand to grip her waist. Her hips bucked the tiniest bit and she could feel Kyo smirk.

"Come on, Tohru... You know I love to hear you..." He baited. She would stay strong for the sake of the bet and tonight's dinner.

"No? Guess I'll have to try harder then." This made Tohru shiver. He grabbed the back of her thigh and wrapped her leg around his hips, he kissed down her neck and lightly bit her collar bone and continued downward still. Tohru was trying to regulate her breathing when she looked at the alarm clock Kyo kept next to his bed. It had been way longer than a minute!

"Kyo! It's been more than a minute! I won!" she said a little breathless. Kyo detached his lips from her skin and looked at the clock.

"Huh? Oh, I guess you're right. Well, a deal's a deal." He sat back on his knees and let her stand.

"I'll make the bet take longer next time. And I still want salmon." Kyo said. Tohru laughed and straightened her clothes.

"Sounds good. I'll stay in here tonight, too." she replied. Kyo smiled and thought about how lucky he was.

THE END


End file.
